


worship for the worshipper [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Enthusiastic Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Power Imbalance, Praise Kink, Tender Sex, Worship, apollo loves his paladin so much, apollo makes it very clear that ed can say no at any point, edtjelvar week 2021, it's so tender folks, like. SO tender, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:48:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29049423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: On a bad night, Apollo comes to Edward in person to talk with him. Apollo wants Ed to know just how much his God loves him.[A recording of a fic by vogelwrites]
Relationships: Edward Keystone/Apollo (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Kudos: 4
Collections: EdTjelvar Week 2021





	worship for the worshipper [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [worship for the worshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301876) by [vogelwrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogelwrites/pseuds/vogelwrites). 



> EdTjelvar Week  
> Day 4  
>  **Gods** | Monsters | Dust | **Green**

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic21/worship%20for%20the%20worshipper.mp3) | **Size:** 11.5MB | **Duration:** 16:49min

  
---|---


End file.
